Angel
by kairei4ever
Summary: Something happens to Ray, can Kai figure it out and help? Yaoi, Lemon scene. KxR.
1. Reason

**Reason**

The team was training as usual. Takao and Max were battling, Kenny was analysing their match, Kai, well, he had long disappeared, and I, well, I had my back to everyone, looking at the river at the bottom of the hill.

Normal P.O.V

Ray seemed to be deep in though, or searching for something or someone, who knew? Kai who was sitting in a near by tree, watched him.

'What is he doing, he's supposed to be training. He's been like this for the passed week now.' Kai thought then he saw Ray take out Drigger. Instead of seeing the bright smile he has each time he looks at his blade, Kai saw sadness and even anger.

"Ray!" Takao yelled.

Putting his blade back into his pocket Ray turned around placing the fake smile he has hade all week.

"Hun?" Ray said walking up to his friends.

"Well Max, Chief and me were just wondering if you were okay?" Takao said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ray asked coldly.

After that Kai came down of his tree and walked over to his 'friends'. Stopping a couple of feet away, just in hearing range.

"Well you haven't been your self lately. You haven't been eating, or sleeping. You don't even take Drigger out." Ray's muscles tensed at the mention of his bit beast "We're just getting worried." Max said.

"Well stop worrying, because I'm just fine and dandy. So now just bug off, and leave me alone! GOT IT!" Ray said even colder then before.

Everyone including Kai had either a surprised, shocked or inquiring look. That was when Kai decided to join them.

"Why aren't any of you training?" Kai asked coldly, yet not as coldly as Ray just had.

"Well we were worried about Ray." Max said.

"And why the hell were you yelling at them for?" Kai said turning to face Ray.

"That is none of your FUCKING business! And since when do you care?! You're usually amused when something like this happens!" Ray answered his eyes turning into slits.

Everyone excluding Kai had a shocked or scared look on. After a few moments Ray spoke.

"I'm out of here! Don't wait up." With that Ray turned on his heal and started to walk off, but someone caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked in a cold voice 'What's up with him? This is defently not the calm, friendly Ray I came to know.' Kai thought.

"Somewhere!" Ray said getting more pissed off.

"And where would that be?" Kai asked tightening his grip on the neko-jin.

"Why should I tell you?! You always disappear without telling any of us!" Ray said coldly.

"Hun." Was Kai's answer as he let go of Ray 'I think I'll follow him. There is defiantly something wrong going on.' Kai thought as he watched Ray sprint off. "You three keep training!" and Kai was gone.

Dashing down the hill Ray stopped when he reached the river. Ray looked down at his watch.

"Shit! I've only got five minutes left." Ray said as he started jogging down the riverbed, unaware of the person following him.

A couple of minutes later a figure could be seen dressed in a dark cloak.

"Finally. I thought you'd never show up." a husky voice said.

"Ya, well, wasn't my fault." Ray answered coldly.

Kai stepped closer until he could hear the conversation.

"I'd watch my tug if I were you. We wouldn't want any accidents to cause damage to our little friend." the figure said taking out a small object from his pocket and held it over the flowing river.

"NO! Drigger!" Ray said stepping forward.

Kai's eyes widen.

'No wonder Ray was acting the way he was. But how did that freak get a hold of Drigger? Adn who is that?' Kai thought not moving from his position.

"Give him back!" Ray said angrily.

"No. He was supposed to be given to me, not you!" the cloaked said removing his hood.

To be contenued.

R&R please.


	2. Answers

**Answers**

"Give him back!" Ray said angrily.

"No. He was supposed to be given to me, not you!" the cloaked said removing his hood.

"Lee." Kai spat out with discuss.

"Well he wasn't given to you, so hand it over, or else..." Ray said.

"Or else, what? You'll hit me? Fat chance. You were never able to hit me back in the village, so what makes you think you can now?" Lee questioned.

That was Ray's last straw, as he lunged forward. Lee easily dodged, making Ray miss. Lee turned around and elbowed Ray in the back sending him flying into the river.

"What did I tell you? You're more naïve then I remember." Lee said as he walked away.

"No, Drigger." Ray said softly as tears began to run down his cheeks, "I'm sorry buddy, I failed you." and Ray let himself be pulled under.

Kai seeing that jumped down the hill and dove into the river. A few minutes later he resurfaced with the raven haired teen in his arms. Kai easily swam back to the riverbed. Kai pulled Ray and himself out of the river, and then he noticed how little Ray weigh.

"Max was rite about Ray not eating much." Kai said to himself.

Once he reached the top of the hill he lay Ray down on the grass then looked at his watch, it was now lunch time, Kai instantly knew that the three boys had already gone to lunch, so he picked Ray back up in his arms and started walking to his hotel room, which he shared with Ray. Once inside the room, Kai lay Ray down on his bed, then started to remove Ray's soked shirt, when he noticed a huge gash on his back.

'Whow did he get that?'

Kai then cleaned up the blood, and bandaged Ray up, sliping Ray's night shirt and then pulling the covers over him. Then he went and lay on his own bed. Once he was comfortable he let his mind wander.

'I don't understand! Every time I see him I can't think strait, and when ever he's sad or angry, I want to comfort him, and when he is happy, I want to smile. When he's not there I can't stop thinking about him...' Kai thought.

A little while later Kai's thought were interrupted by a soft whimpering coming from the bed next to his. Swigging his legs off the bed, he walked over to the bed that contained the raven haired teen, which he couldn't take his mind off.

"NO! Please! Don't take him away! NO! Drigger!" Ray screamed in his sleep. "Kay help me please, help me get him back." tears began to fall from Ray's eyes.

All Kai could do was stair in shock.

'I'm...I'm in his dream?'

"Ray...Ray wake up." Kai said shaking Ray's shoulder.

With one last cry Ray' eye opened wide and he sat up right, as he clung to Kai, his form started to tremble.

"K...K...Kai what are you...where am I?" Ray asked evidently disoriented.

"You're in your bed." Kai said smoothly.

"Oh." Ray said "What happened?"

Kai was bout to answer but changed his mind.

"You tell me." Kai said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Care to explain why you were in the river?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...um...No." Ray said turning his back to Kai. 'Please don't ask and leave.'

'Might as well tell him I saw the whole thing.' Kai thought. "Ray...I know you had a run in with Lee." Kai said softly.

Ray's eyes widen and his body stiffened.

'Was he following me?' "Why should I say anything, you just said it, you saw everything." Ray said sitting up and crossing his arms.

"Okay then, tell me how did Lee get posetion of Drigger?" Kai asked.

Ray looked away again.

"He had sent me a note telling me to meet him in the park last week. So when I got there he was okay, but then...All I remember is him hitting me then everything going black." Ray paused a little, "When I came too, he was gone and so was Drigger." Ray paused again, "And yesterday I got another note from him, telling me to meet him where I was pushed into the river! There, are you happy now?!" Ray said.

When Ray tried to swing his legs to get off the bed he felt a huge surge of pain, so he fell back onto the bed.

"What the FUCK?!"

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you." Kai said a little amused, "I think he had something sharp on his elbow or you hit something in the water, because you had pretty big gash on your back."

Ray pulled his shirt up and saw a bandage.

"Umm...did...did you bandage me up?" Ray said blushing a little.

"Well ya." Kai said.

'I hope he didn't see my torso.' Ray hoped, "Did you look at the front?" Ray asked.

"No, not really, why?" Kai asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No reason." Ray said laying down.

After a few moments of silence Kai spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai said looking at Ray.

"Sure." Ray said looking up into the crimson eyes above him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kai asked.

Ray's eyes widen.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you were talking in your sleep."

"W...what w...was I s...saying?"

"Umm," Kai hessitated, "'No please. Don't take him away. No Drigger.'" Kai paused, "'Kai help me please. Help me get him back'" Kai said not sure that it was a good idea to tell him the last part.

Ray's eyes widen even more, if it's even possible.

'I didn't say that. OH MY GOD! He'll kick me off the team, for sure. How dumb can I get?'

"Did you really mean what you said, about wanting my help?" Kai asked.

"Ya. But only if you really want to." Ray answered sheepishly, and looking away.

"I really want to help you Ray" Kai said softly.

"Thanks." Ray said smiling the first real smile in days.

To be continued.

R&R please.


	3. Propasition

**Propasition**

"I'm hungry." Takao wined.

"You ate an hour ago." Kenny explained.

"So I'm still hungry." Takao answered pouting.

The Bladebrake's had just settled for the evening. Takao was watching TV, while wining, Max was asleep on Takao, Chief was typing away on Dizzy, Ray was meditating and Kai surprisingly was in the same room as them, watching Ray from the corner of his eye.

"Takao stop wining." Chief stated.

All of a sudden the phone rang, waking Max up. Chief got up and answered the phone.

"Yes...ya he's here...just a sec." Chief said turning to Ray, "Ray it's for you."

Ray opened his eyes and got up and took the phone from Kenny.

"Hello." Ray said.

Ray's eye turned to slits as he herd the voice.

"Hi there buddy. How are you doing?" the voice said amusement present in his voice.

The four boys looked at Ray. No one except Kai saw Ray's eyes form to slits.

"I'm doing great Lee." Ray lied, not to get his friends worried.

When they found out who it was they went back to what they were doing, for the exception of Kai.

"Ya sure...bye." Ray hung up and turned to every one, who looked up at him. "I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back later." Ray said walking out of the living room.

"Okay later Ray." came Max's cheery voice.

'I'm going to kill Lee if I have to.' Ray promised to himself.

Being too wrapped up in his thoughts Ray didn't notice the figure in front of him, until he ran into him.

"What did Lee want?" Kai asked coldly.

"He wants to meet with me at the same place as this morning." Ray said putting his coat on.

"Why does he want to see you again?" Kai asked crossing his arms and lying on the wall.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ray said as he opened the door "Don't tell anyone, they'll just get worried, and they might get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. I don't even think it was a good idea to ask for your help. So forget I even asked." Ray finished exiting the house, and closing the door behind him, not letting Kai say anything further.

Kai walked back to the living room.

by the river

Ray walked up to the cloaked figure.

"What do you want now?" Ray spat out coldly.

"I'm ready to give you back Drigger, under one condition." Lee stated.

"Which would be...?"Ray asked.

"You have to go out with Mariah." Lee smirked.

"WHAT!?" Ray yelled.

"I'll let you think about it. I will call you tomorrow to get your answer." Lee said then left, not giving Ray a chance to talk.

"THAT JERK!" Ray yelled as he headed back to the hotel.

back at the hotel

"Oh hey Ray! Back already?" Chief said looking up from Dizzy.

"Ya." Ray said going to sit on the window ledge, to think about what Lee said.

"Ray are you okay?" Max asked worry present in his voice.

"Hun." was all Ray answered.

"Ray what did Lee want?" Max asked.

"To talk." Ray answered not taking his eye off the window.

"What about?" Max asked.

'Should I tell them? They might be able to help me find an alternative.' "Umm...guys there's something I have to tell you. And it's the reason I haven't been myself lately." Ray said turning towards every one.

Every one turned to Ray ready to listen.

"What is it?" Chief asked.

"Okay." Ray started. "A week ago I got a note from Lee, saying he wanted to meet me in the park, not far from here. When I got there we talked, but then he hit me and I blacked out. When I came to he was gone and so was Drigger." Ray paused, and every one, except Kai, gasped. "And this morning, when I left, it was to go meet him again, and when he called an hour ago, it was to talk again." Ray said.

"What did he want to talk about now?" Takao asked.

"He made me a proposition, which I really don't want to agree with." Ray said looking at the floor.

Kai opened his eyes, he was curious as to what Lee wanted.

"What was it?" Max asked.

"He would give me Drigger back, under the condition I go out with Mariah." Ray said discus evident in his voice.

Every one eyes widen in shock, even Kai but not as wide.

"You're kidding, right?" Takao asked not over the shock.

"I wish." Ray sighed. "I have until tomorrow to decide. Either I date Mariah and get Drigger back, or not date Mariah and never get Drigger back." Ray said as his eyes started to water. "Sorry but I have to go." Ray dashed out of the living room and up to his and Kai's room.

in the living room

"Man. I was starting to like Lee, but now I just think he's a big jerk." Takao said, "More then Kai, no offence."

Kai glared at Takao, then got up and headed to his and Ray's room.

To be continued.

R&R


	4. It Sliped

**It Sliped**

with Ray

Ray was lying on his bed, tears kept falling. Then he herd the door open, so he pretended to be asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kai walked into the dark room and saw Ray lying on his bed.

"Ray?" Kai said.

No answer.

"Ray, I know you're awake." Kai said as he walked up to Ray's bed.

Ray rolled unto his back.

"What do you want?" Ray asked.

"Have you decided what you were going to do?" Kai asked.

"I don't want to go out with her; I don't want to go out with any girl." Ray said.

Kai looked at Ray with a cocked eyebrow. Ray's eyes widen as he thought over what he had just said.

'Oh great. I'll be kicked off the team now.' Ray thought.

"Still, what will you do? What I can see is you have no choice to go out with Mariah, unless you find away to get Drigger back without dating her." Kai said.

'He's acting as if he didn't hear what I said. Thank god. He isn't asking questions.' Ray thought. "Well I was thinking of going out with her until I got Drigger back, and once I have him back, I would stay with her for two or three days more, the brake it off." Ray said sitting up.

"What if Lee says you have to stay with her for a year or more, before you get Drigger back?" Kai stated.

"Hun...I didn't think of that. GOD DAMIT!" Ray swore.

'I don't think Ray meant that he didn't like girls, to come out. So he's gay.' Kai smirked.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Kay said still smirking.

"Well something has to be funny or else you wouldn't be smirking." Ray said crossing his arms. "Ah! Why am I even asking? You never answer anyway. So never mind." Ray said laying back down turning his back to Kai.

"It's just what you said. I wasn't expecting you to say that." Kai answered.

'He actually answered.' Ray thought shocked. "What did I say that you weren't expecting?" Ray asked turning back to Kai.

"Well...umm...that you weren't interested in girls." Kai said, his cheeks turning pink.

with Lee

"Well what did he way?" Mariah asked.

"He looked really disgusted, and angry." Lee smirked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISGUSTED?" Mariah shrieked.

"He didn't look like he was interested." Lee said his smirk now gone.

"What if he agrees just so he can get Drigger, the brake up afterwards?" Mariah stated.

"Don't worry, I thought about it. He'll have to stay with you for six months before he can get him back." Lee smirked.

Mariah shrieked happily and hugged Lee.

'Why does she have to be in love with Ray? She could love me. I've always been there for her, whereas Ray left her, and plus he's into guys not girls.' Lee groaned as he enjoyed the hug, willing it to last longer. 'The only reason I'm doing this is for you Mariah.'

To be continued.

R&R

I know the story is a little wierd but I was jst an idea I had.


	5. A Talk

**A Talk**

"Takao could you please stop wining and just go get some food." Max said.

"I don't want to go alone...I'm too scared." Takao said looking at the ground.

Both Max and Chief sweat dropped.

"Okay. I'll go with you." Max said getting up.

"Yay!" Takao exclaimed and hugged Max.

When the two boys noticed the pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry about that." Takao said.

"It's okay." Max said.

The two boys headed for the snack bar.

with Ray and Kai

Kai had walked over to his bed and lay down, after Ray hadn't said anything, after he had told him he had heard what he said.

###flash back###

"Well...umm...that you weren't interested in girls." Kai said, his cheeks turning pink.

Ray's eyes widen.

'He did hear. But why didn't he react right away? He was trying to find a way to kick me of the team.' Ray then turned to wards the window once again.

###end of flash back###

'I don't think telling him I heard was a good idea.' Kai said looking over at Ray's back.

"Umm...Ray?" Kai said almost in a whisper.

"..." Ray didn't answer.

"Ray!" Kai said in a firm voice.

Kai saw Ray flinch.

"What?" Ray said not turning around.

"Umm...just so you know you're always a part of this team." with that Kai left the room.

"Thanks Kai" Ray said closing his eyes.

in the living room

Max and Takao were back from their snack run.

"Hey Kai. How's Ray doing?" Takao asked. "He wasn't looking very happy when he left."

"Hun." Kai said sitting down in an arm chair. "He just doesn't want to go out with Mariah."

"I don't blame him." Max said.

with Ray

Ray woke up not long after he had fallen asleep.

"I guess I should go down stairs." Ray said and got out of bed and headed down stairs.

When he got to the door of the living room he peeked in seeing every one there, and content. Max and Takao were watching TV, Kenny and Kai were talking about battle tactics, and what modifications could be done to the blades.

"Hey every one." Ray said walking in.

"Hey Ray" Max said looking away from the TV.

Every one looked up from what they were doing.

"Finally decided to come join us." Kai said leaning back into his chair.

"Ya. Well I could go back upstairs, ya know." Ray said turning on his heals and was about to head out the door.

"Ray wait!" Kenny said, "I'd like you to check something out."

Ray turned around and walked over to Kenny who turned his laptop around so Ray could see.

"These are the stats of your practices since you lost Drigger. There still really good. But I...we all know you want Drigger back, so if you want our help we'd be glad to lend a hand." Kenny said.

"Ya all the way buddy." Takao said.

"Thanks guys. But I guess I'll have to go out with Mariah. It's the only way. It touches me deeply that all of you want to help me." Ray said with a sad smile.

"Why would you do that? He might make you stay with her for years before he gives you Drigger back." Max informed.

"I know!" Ray snapped.

Every one was shocked. They had never seen Ray snap, not for anything, with the eception of the past week. He was/is always the cool, calm, sweet, and friendly team member.

"I know." Ray said now on the verge of tears. "Kai already told me that. It's not my fault I give my trust so easily, especial to people who have told me for years they were my friends." Ray said.

"Whoa Ray stop. No matter what happens, you'll always be part of the Bladebrakes, with or without a bitbeast." Takao said firmly, and to every ones surprise, seriously.

"I think I know why Kai doesn't trust or give his trust to many people." Ray said looking at the ground again.

"And why would that be?" Kai asked crossing his arms.

"It hurts too much when they betray you." Ray said not taking his eyes off his shoes.

"Hun." Was all Kai answered, but by then they all understood Kai's language.

"So that's one reason for his grumpiness. What' the other one?" Takao said.

That got him a glare from Kai.

"I'm going for a walk." Ray said heading out the living room.

"When are you going to be back?" Kenny asked.

"When I'm going to be ready." Ray said just as he closed the door.

"Whoa, no offence Kai but I think you're rubbing off on Ray, way too much." Max said.

"How would you feel if a life long friend stole Draciel or Dragoon from you?" Kai stated coldly.

Max and Takao looked at each other.

"Really sad." Max said.

Every one fell silent. Kai exited the room and went out side. When he came out he spotted Ray on a bench not too far off. Kai walked over and sat beside him.

"I feel really bad about the way I treated every one in there." Ray admitted.

"Don't worry they'll forget about it." Kai answered.

"How would you know?" Ray asked looking up at Kai.

"Trust me." Kai said getting up and started walking off.

Ray looked at Kai walk off with a questioning look, and then he got up and joined Kai for a walk. About an hour later they returned to the hotel. Takao, Max, and Kenny had been watching TV, when they heard the door open; when they looked up they spotted Kai and Ray.

"You guys are back already?' Takao joked.

"No were not. We're ghosts." Ray said bringing his arms up in a haunting manner.

"WHAT!? GHOSTS!" Max shrieked and hid behind Takao.

"Oh god." Kai said rolling his eyes and went and sat on one of the arm chairs scattered around the room.

"Hey ghosts would go through chairs. Don't they?" Max asked, looking at Ray.

Ray tried really hard to muffle his laughs but failed miserably.

"Sorry Max. I was just kidding. I didn't think you would take it seriously." Ray apologized.

"Oh. It's okay." Max said smiling.

"Well I'm going to my room. I'm a little tired. So I'll see you all tomorrow." Ray said with a smile as he exited the room.

in Kai and Ray's room

"I don't think I can keep this act up." Ray told himself. "Oh Drigger, I'm so sorry. I let you down. If only you were here, you would know what to do, I'm sure of it. Sorry Drigger." Tears had started to spill from Ray's eyes.

"You don't need Drigger's help. You're strong you will figure something out. You'll be able to save Drigger. I know you will." a voice said from beside the door.

"Kai!? H.how long h.have you been there? What are you doing there?" Ray said wiping away his tears.

"Well I came up a little while after you, and for what I'm doing here, well, this is my room too." Kai stated walking over to his bed, which was beside Ray's.

"Oh right. Well I'm going outside." Ray said getting up.

As he walked by Kai's bed Kai grabbed his wrist, and pulled him on to his bed. Ray yellped and landed on Kai's lap.

"How about you tell me what is on your mind." Kai more said then asked.

Ray looked away a glint of sadness in his golden eyes, and tears ready to spill. Kai took Ray's jaw into on of his hands and turned Ray's head so he was looking at him. Golden eyes met with crimson.

"If you're afraid to talk to me because you think I'll think your week, your mistaken." Kai said firmly.

"It's just I don't know what to do any more. I don't want to date Mariah, because I have feelings for some one else." at the Ray blushed, he was telling his secret crush the feelings he had for him, without telling him. "But I want to get Drigger back, but I don't know how to." tears now fell freely over Ray's face.

Kai wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him closer to his chest as he whispered soothing words in his ear. All of a sudden Kai realised that the sobbing had stopped and that Ray's breathing had slowed down, Ray had fallen asleep. Kai put one hand under Ray's knees and the other one held his back. Kai lifted Ray up and lay him on his bed (Kai's bed) then lay down beside him. Kai was on his back looking up at the ceiling thinking.

'Why am I acting like this towards Ray? I'm his captain. Sure I have to take care of him, but why do I always get this weird felling when I'm around him, and why do I always want to be around him, only him. Wanting to hold him close and...and protect him?'

Ray stirred and rolled closer to Kai's side, unconsciously Kai wrapped a protective arm around Ray. Ray feeling the new warmth coddled closer to Kai. Soon Kai had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Ray protectively.

To be continued.

R&R


	6. A Confetion, A Kiss

**A Confetion, A Kiss**

Ray woke up, and felt something warm, that he always dreamed of, but never got. When he tried to move he felt strong arms around him.

'Warmth? Strong arms? What's going on? Am I dreaming?' Ray thought pinching himself. "Ouch." 'Okay I'm not dreaming. But who is holding me?' Ray looked up and his eyes widen. 'K.Kai?' Ray cuddled closer to Kai, and laid his head on Kai's chest.

Kai woke up not long after, feeling a wait on his chest. Kai looked down and saw Ray lying on his chest, with a content smile on. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he pulled Ray closer to him.

'Why do I feel so happy with him in my arms?' Kai thought looking up at the ceiling.

Kai felt Ray stir.

"Kai...?" Ray whispered.

"Hun?" Kai said looking down at Ray.

Ray then realised how close he was to Kai and pulled away reluctantly.

"Sorry about that." Ray said getting up out of the bed.

"Don't be." Kai grabbing Ray's hand and pulling on it.

Ray yellped and he fell ontop of Kai.

"What was that for? You could have warned me before y..." Ray was cut off as Kai leaned up and captured his lips.

Ray didn't respond right away, he was surprised that Kai would do that, but he soon kissed back passionately. When they broke apart they were both panting.

"That was good." Ray said once he caught his breath.

"I agree." Kai said pulling Ray beside him.

When they were about to kiss again the phone rang.

"Oh Ray. Before you answer, I have a question to ask you." Kai said looking at Ray.

"Sure. What is it?" Ray said.

"Where are we now? Our relationship wise?" Kai asked looking down.

Ray lifted Kai's head and kissed him on the lips.

"To me were together, and to you I don't know. I don't read minds." Ray said with a small laugh.

"Then were together." Kai said kissing Ray. "Now answer the phone."

Ray did as he was told.

"Hello?" Ray's expressions darken as the person on the other end spoke.

'"Took you long enough."'

"Sorry I was busy." Ray said he looked over at Kai and mouthed 'Lee' pointing to the phone.

Kai got off the bed and went beside Ray, and took the receiver from him.

"Sorry Lee. But my angel is busy, so he'll call you back later." Kai hug up.

Ray stared unblinking, at the same time blushed at his nick name. Also, he was surprised; Kai had just told Lee they were together.

"What is it angel, don't like the nickname?" Kai asked turning to Ray.

"Oh no. That's not it. On the contrary, I love it." Ray said.

"Oh good. Then why the surprised face?" Kai asked wrapping his arms around Ray from behind.

"Oh, just the fact that you just told Lee we were together. And now Mariah will be pissed, because he's going to tell her." then his face sadden. "And I might not get Drigger back." Ray said turning in Kai's embrace, and started to cry.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get him back. No matter what." Kai said lifting Ray's head and kissing him deeply.

Ray put his hands on Kai's chest and kissed back.

"Thanks Kai." Ray said, then kissed Kai.

Still kissing Ray, Kai moved over to the bed, then lay Ray down, then lying on top of him, but not putting all his weight. Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Eagerly Kai stuck his tug into Ray's mouth, memorising every inch. After awhile they pulled apart gasping for air. Kai lay down beside Ray, while Ray cuddled into Kai's side, his head on his chest. About an hour later the phone rang, but it was Takao who answered this time.

"RAY! PHONE!" Takao yelled.

"Ya, ya." Ray picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

'"Hello Ray. You busy?"' the person asked.

"Lee!" Ray sat up.

Kai woke up when Ray sat up. Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders, kissing his neck.

'"Have you made your decision?"' Lee asked.

Ray looked at Kai. Kai shook his head.

"No. I haven't decided yet." Ray said.

'"You have until six tonight. Also I'll be coming over personally." with that Lee hung up.

"What did he say?" Kai asked lying Ray down on his lap, and stroking his hair.

"I have until six to decide, and if it weren't bad enough he's coming over." Ray said closing his eyes.

"He's WHAT!" Kai yelled.

"He's coming over to get the answer personally." Ray said, as tear started to fall.

"Don't cry. We'll find away, I promise." Kai said kissing the tears away.

Ray opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Kai."

Kai leaned down and captures Ray's lip. Kai liked Ray's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was gladly given to him. Ray brought a hand up and wrapped it around Kai's neck deepening the kiss. Their tugs clashed, as a battle for dominance started. But is was short lived as the strongest one won, Kai came out victorious, yet Ray didn't mind, he was pleased to give Kai control. Kai rolled Ray onto his back and climbed onto him, still kissing him. Soon after they broke apart, from the lack of air. Once Ray had caught his breath he started to kiss, lick, and nibble Kai's neck.

To be continued.

R&R


	7. A Little Fun Why?

**A Little Fun. Why**

Soon after they broke apart, from the lack of air. Once Ray had caught his breath he started to kiss, lick, and nibble Kai's neck.

"Angel's hungry." Kai stated.

"For you. Anytime." Ray purred.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, and Ray just smiled, and resumed his previous task, arousing Kai. Kai didn't now about that part yet, but he was going to find out sooner or later. Ray's kissing, licking, and nibbling went lower, but when they reached Kai's shirt Ray looked up. Kai looked down and saw the silent plee in Ray's eyes. Kai pulled himself up, still on Ray, a leg sitting on either side of Ray, and removed his shirt. Once Kai's shirt was off Ray examined it and a mischievous grin appeared on his lips and also in his eyes. Ray pulled Kai down the flipped him onto his back.

"Oh. Dominant Angel." Kai teased.

"Does my Phoenix mind?" Ray purred.

"Phoenix? No I don't mind. Go ahead." Kai smirked.

Ray also smirked and started a trail of kisses down Kai's chest, when he got to one of his nipples he took in his mouth and sucked on it, hard. Kai let out a gasp, but it was soon replaced by a moan, which enticed Ray to suck harder. Then Ray started going down, his hands sliding along Kai's sides, as he laid the soft kisses on his body. When Ray got to Kai's pants he stopped his kisses and stared the hinderers' job of taking Kai's pants off. Once they were off he started or Kai's boxers, but he was stopped.

"That is far enough, for now. My turn." Kai smirked and flipped Ray onto his back.

Ray yellped when Kai flipped him.

"No fair." Ray pretended to glare, only to be kissed by Kai.

"Don't worry you'll have fun." Kai said.

Ray stopped complaining and surrendered to Kai's will. Kai smiled and started taking Ray's shirt off, which came off easily, and then Kai started kissing his way down Ray's chest. When he got to Ray's pants he took them off. Without Ray's knowledge, Kai grabbed his boxers at the same time, Ray was surprised when he saw the satisfied look on his lovers' face, at seeing his angel naked, and erect.

"Hey! No fair." Ray protested crossing his arms.

"What isn't fare?" Kai asked innocently.

"You're over dressed." Ray stated then pouted cutely.

"Fine." Kai pretended to sound exasperated, and then took off his boxers. "Happy?"

"Very." Ray smiled uncrossing his arms, and wrapping them around Kai's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Kai eagerly kissed back. Then he started trailing his kisses down Ray's neck, then his chest. When he got to Ray's member, Kai went around it, teasing his 'angel'.

"Please Kai...stop teasing me." Ray moaned.

Kai didn't answer; he just came up and took Ray's member into his mouth. Kai's tug moved along Ray's length, as he lightly sucked on it. The only thing that could be heard was Ray's moans. When Kai felt Ray was near, he deep throated him, and Ray soon exploded in his mouth. Kai swallowed every thing his angel gave him. Then he went up to Ray's mouth and kissed him, also making Ray taste himself.

"Where...did you...learn...that?" Ray said catching his breath.

"No where in particular." Kai smirked, happy that what he had just done pleased his lover, and loved the effect it had on him.

Kai leaned back down and kissed Ray sticking his tug inside Ray's mouth, as one of his hands secretively went down to Ray's whole. He slowly pushed in one digit. Ray gasped at the intrusion.

"Ray, just relax. It will hurt a little in the beginning but it will get better after. I promise." Kai said as he started moving his figure inside Ray.

It took awhile but Ray finally relaxed, Kai knew that when a small moan escaped Ray's lips.

"Tell...me...is...it...from...personal experience? That you knew it felt good...after...awhile?" Ray asked.

"Yes it is." Kai answered.

Ray nodded then closed his eye letting Kai do his magic. Soon Kai pushed in a second and a third figure, and started moving them, stretching Ray as much as possible. Ray bucked his hips, making Kai's figures go in deeper, which in turn made Ray moan loud. Kai sat up keeping his figures where they were, using his other hand he started pumping Ray's member. Again Ray bucked his hips and moaned loud. Kai leaned down to Ray's ear.

"Ready Angel?" Kai asked.

He only got a nod from Ray. So Kai pulled his figures out, happy to hear his angel protest. But soon he had his arching member at Ray's entrance, so he slowly pushed himself in. When he was all the way in he stopped, waiting for Ray to get use to him being inside him, Ray nodded signalling he was ready. Kai slowly started moving in and out of Ray, he didn't want to go too fast right away. Then a thought came to his mind, had Ray ever done this?

"Ray?" Kai asked, but didn't stop moving.

"Ya."

"Is this your first time?"

Ray blushed and nodded. Kai smiled.

"Then I'll go easy on you. I want you to remember it as a good time, not a painful one." Kai leaned down and kissed Ray, then pulled back and sat back up.

A small purr escaped Ray's throught, Kai smirked. Kai started to thrust faster and harder into Ray. Then Kai started to move around inside Ray searching for Ray's sweet spot, at the same time he pumped Ray's member. Ray arched his back, there was too much pleasure to hold, loud moans, purrs, and mews could be heard.

'Where is it?' Kai thought.

Kai moved around for a while more, the all of a sudden Ray bucked his hips, as his muscles tightened around Kai's member.

'Found it!' Kai though repositioning himself so he would always hit **that** spot.

Ray was on cloud nine, he never thought there could be somuch pleasure coursing threw his body as it was now. Soon Ray cumed all over his and Kai's chest, then went limp, tired out. With accople more thrust Kai came deep with in Ray, then fell on top of Ray, though proped up on his forarms.

"Liked it?" Kay asked leaving small kisses on Ray's neck.

"No...Loved it." Ray said.

Kai smiled and kissed Ray on the lips then lay down beside him. Ray snuggle closer to Kai basking in his warmth. The two fell asleep once again. At around six there was a knok at there door, Kai waas the first to wake.

"Who is it?"

"Max. Lee's here to see Ray."

"Okay thanks." Kai looked down at his sleeping angel. "Ray? Wake up."

Ray's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What is it?"

"Lee's here."

"Oh." Ray got up out of bed and got dressed, as well as Kai.

The two entered the living room together. Lee was seeted on a couche, whith the three Bladebrakes glaring at him.

"Lee." Ray said coldly.

To be continued.

R&R


	8. Potion? What The?

**Potion? What The!?**

The two entered the living room together. Lee was seeted on a couche, whith the three Bladebrakes glaring at him.

"Lee." Ray said coldly.

Lee looked up. What he saw surprised him; Kai was standing beside Ray, closer then nesessary, and had his arm around Ray's waist.

"I supose my suspitiones were right." Lee said.

"What suspitions?" Ray asked curiously.

"That you were gay." Lee said standing up.

Max, Takao, and Kenny all looked a Ray asking if it was true. Though when they saw how close Kai and Ray were they instently knew.

"Ya so what?!" Ray spat.

"Well I might have another propesition for you."

"And what would this one be?"

"You know I like Mariah, right?"

"Ya. Everyone on the White Tigers does." Ray said mater of factly.

"Well not everyone. Mariah doesn't. She's still hooked up on you!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I'll give you drigger back if you get her to like me." Lee said sternly.

Everyone was shoked, except Ray.

"Esyer said then done." Ray said and lay his back on Kai.

"I know." Lee looked down. "The only reason I took Drigger was because the whole thign was Mariah's idea, and I though if I did this for her she'd see how much I like her, but I guess I was wrong."

Ray smirked, then sprinted off to his room. Not long after he came back whit a viel in his hands. He tossed it to Lee who cought it easly.

"What's this?" Lee looked at Ray questioningly as did everyone else.

"Something I cooked up. Put it in her drink then kiss her. You'll see." Ray smirked once more.

Lee's eyes widden.

"You have to be kidding. You didn't really do this? How do you know it works?" Lee questioned.

"I've tried it out."

"Is it on any of them? On Kai?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"No. And I didn't have to on Kai. I tried it on Tala and Brian." Ray blushed.

"How the hell did you manage them to kiss each other?" Lee asked.

"Christmas parties are really fun, when everyone's drunk." Ray smirked.

Lee roled his eyes. "So that's why they were all over each other at the end."

Ray nodded his head.

"Okay can either one of you explaine?" Max asked really confuse, like the others in the room.

"Oh right, sorry. It's a love potion." Ray stated blankly.

Max, Takao, Kenny, and Kai's eyes grew wide.

"A love potion. How long have you had that?" Kai asked.

"Since about a week before the Christmas party. I was going to give it to Max adn Takao, but then I noticed Tala and Brian giving each other the eye, so I used it on them. Then I got dis stracted by them, that I forgot to use it on Max and Takao." Ray explained.

"Were you doign to use it on me?" Kai asked.

"At first, but then I thought that I didn't want you to love me because if a potion. Also the efects aren't permanent, and when they wore off I didn't want you to hate me." Ray said looking down.

"What about Tala and Brian?"

"Well for them it was already obvious that they liek each other, it only helped then show each other. Now if they really did like each other, when it wares off they'll surely stay together."

"Okay. How long are the effects?" Lee asked.

"Well the one you have should be about for a year in a half. Th eone i used on Tala and Brian was only a week or so."

"Well it must mean they really did like each other. It's been three months since tha party." Kai said.

"Ray! Think fast!" Lee said as he threw Ray his bit piece.

Ray easly cought it. Ray opened his hands then looked back up at Lee.

"I trust that you're not lying to me. Thanks Ray." Lee said and he started to leave.

"Oh Lee!" Ray said.

"Ya?" Lee said turning around.

"If you need anymore tell me." Ray smirked.

"Will do." then Lee left.

The rest of the evening went on uneventful. The next day at around lunch the phone rang.

"Hello?" Takao answered.

"Is Ray there?"

"Just a sec." Takao covered the recever. "RAY!! PHONE!!!!!"

Ray came out of teh kitchen whiping his hand on his apron, the took the recever from Takao.

"Hello?"

"It worked." The person on the other end said.

"Told you it would." Ray said smiling.

"Well I have to go. Mariah is nagging me for 'attention'." Lee said knowing full well Ray knew what he ment.

"Ok. But plese next time DON'T SAY THAT!" Ray yelled.

"Sorry, got to—"the phone went dead.

"Guess she war really eiger." Ray said as he hung up.

"Who was euger for what?" Kai said wrapping his arms around Ray's waist.

"Mariah was eiger to screw Lee." Ray saod bluntly.

"Oh. Too descriptive." Kai said kissing Ray's neck.

"So do you..." Ray whispered the rest in Kai's ear.

Kai smirked, he removed Ray from his apron, then picked in up bridan style. He went up to there room locking the door behind him, then laying Ray down, then started what was the beggining of a long pleserable day.

The End!

I hope you like my story. I don't mind flames for the ending, I'm quite aware that it sukes big time.


End file.
